


below the bars

by manzido



Series: techno has problems [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Execution, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), One Life, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, totem?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manzido/pseuds/manzido
Summary: they shoved him into the bars, locking the door behind them.no trial, no mercy.or uh, the execution
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: techno has problems [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998871
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	below the bars

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha here we go
> 
> another drabble or whatever you call these
> 
> ty

His calloused pink hands held the cold rusty bars of the cage-like structure they forced him into. The metal pricked his fingers, cutting them as he slid his hands down leaving little spots of blood.

He was nervous.

Gods...

He knew how he got here, and well... it was exactly unexpected. Just- L'manberg seemed to fight for freedom of some sort, yet allow no trial to take place.

It was confusing.

The butcher gang, or whatever the hell they called themselves, seemed proud, except for Ranboo. The kid was fairly new, Techno wasn't sure he had a say in it all.

He took the smallest step forward, peaking through the bars to meet Phil's gaze.

His dad didn't deserve this. Deemed a traitor, forced under house arrest, and then witness an execution. Better yet, his _son's_ execution.

But he had the totem.

Dream gave him a map to a woodland mansion a week prior. He ended up with two totems, one in his pocket, the other in his base. Probably should've put it in his e-chest, but he could do that when he returned.

But that was an _if_.

No. It was when. _When_ he got home.

A weary smile lay on Phil's face. There was fear and desperation in his blue eyes. Holy shit, Phil was scared.

It was visible through the white-knuckled grip ok the spruce fence. The man's shoulders were tensed and his feet tearing into the wood of the balcony.

He wanted to reassure his dad, everything was going to be fine. After he fooled these nerds, he would break Phil out and they would run.

Where? That was unknown. Just away for a bit. Phil deserved it. Too much pressure was always on him. He deserved a fucking break.

That's what they'd do when this shit was over. Chill in the snow, hang out with the bees and turtles.

Or just go somewhere else.

The destination wasn't important, Phil was. His dad was.

But before any of that could happen, he had to get through this. It would be easy.

It wouldn't be a pleasant experience for either of them but it would be okay.

He had prepared.

Quackity stepped forward in front of the bars, bringing his arms up, "What we're gonna do is pull that lever over there. Then it's gonna drop on you. It's gonna fucking kill you, Technoblade."

He raised his eyebrows, sparing a glance to the sky, "I uh, I just see some wood. Tell me what I'm lookin' at?"

"Technoblade, there is an anvil!" He heard Tubbo yell.

"Ahhh."

So it was this kind of thing.

"This is not a trial, Technoblade." Quackity started.

Tubbo finished, face void of emotion, "This is an execution."

"Yeah, that was uh, pretty clear."

Tubbo began his speech about how he had robbed their country and all the damage he somehow caused. Speaking of how he ruined the government when there wasn't really one formed at the time. Yadda yadda.

It made no sense.

He had explained his views, he never lied to them. Much of his time was spent _helping_ them. It was his time spent trying to overthrow Schlatt's government, and they did.

This was how they decided to repay him.

Public execution.

Just because he had done something many months in the past. He had changed, but it was of no use.

As the president rambled on, Techno reached into his pocket and pulled out the totem-

Only for him to drop it when loud shouts pierced the air. There were screams of 'Punz!' and 'tnt!'

The totem rolled through the bars, tumbling onto the ground.

Okay. It was maybe a foot away. If they stayed distracted maybe he...

Techno knelt, knees pressing against the bars. He twisted his hand in an attempt to put them through the iron bars.

But he couldn't. His hands were too big.

What were the odds?

Was this really it? After all this time?

"Techno!" A voice shouted for him.

He stood and spun around.

Ghostbur.

"I've named him Friend!" His older brother smiled, oblivious to what was going on.

"Uh, that's really nice Ghostbur. I'm about to die."

Just as they chased Punz away they began yelling again.

"Pull the lever Big Q!" Tubbo shouted, "Pull the lever!"

"WHAT?" Techno yelled.

Just as Quackity stepped forward, Techno turned around to face his family for the last time. He looked at Ghostbur, who sat on the steps with Friend. Then at Phil who stood at the balcony.

The man had no idea. They didn't know. They didn't see the totem drop. It was only a foot below him, but that was a foot too far. He was- he was a dead man, and his family would have to watch. 

Phil looked at him with a strained smile.

Techno had told him about the totems so he had probably assumed he brought one (which he did) but that was on the ground.

He blinked, wrapping his arms around himself before mouthing a quick ' _I love you'_ to his dad. Words he should've said more.

Phil froze.

"NO!"

Techno looked away just as Quackity pulled the lever. He heard the click if the piston.

He closed his eyes.

\---

Phil couldn't help but watch as the piece of wood was pulled from the anvil, it falling.

He couldn't help but notice the look of resignation on his son's face, his boy accepting that this was it.

The anvil fell on his son, tearing through him.

There was a disgusting sound, the loud _clang!_ of the metal and the sickening sound of crushed bones. Laughter.

All that remained was the mangled corpse of his son, in a pool of his own blood.

It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck butcher gang wheres the mf trial??
> 
> idek


End file.
